Come Home
by BlackConverse3
Summary: Written because I think this song is amazing. It's called "Little Solider Boy". Dedicated to soldiers in the war, including Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. One-shot.


**Dedicated to the soldiers away at war, including Percy and Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. **

Sally was setting the table with sparkling silver silverware, glass plates and light blue napkins. Fredrick and Helen Chase were helping move the food: chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, baked mac-and-cheese and beef and broccoli. Paul was carrying the glasses, setting them on the table as well. After a few moments, the Chase's, including their two sons and the Jackson's, settled down at the table. Helen smiled brightly, "This looks fantastic Sally." Percy's mother blushed and waved her hand, "Oh, it was nothing Helen." As one, they took each other's hands and then Sally took a deep breath.

"I hope the gods are listening to us at this moment. Please, _Please, _bring my son _home. _After everything he's been through, please make sure he is safe and will return home. Poseidon...watch over my baby boy. Make sure he's safe. Keep watch of all the demigods: Annabeth, Thalia, Nico...everyone."

She squeezed Paul's hand and felt her eyes swell up with tears. "Bring him home." She whispered.

"Bring Percy home." Everyone else whispered and Sally bit her lip before letting out a deep breath.

Then, she sang softly.

**_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. _**

Percy adjusted his bronze armor and tightened the straps. He turned and let out a deep sigh through his nose. _Be safe. _A voice whispered in his ear and a salty breeze rustled through his command tent.

Annabeth then walked over to him and whispered, "Are you ready, Percy?" He turned towards her and saw her beautiful gray eyes shining with tears. "It'll be okay. I promise." He whispered before pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you Percy." She whispered.

**_Like fragile, tiny shells,_**

"I love you." Percy whispered and kissed the top of her head gently. "Percy, we're ready." Jason's voice sounded and he appeared, dressed in Roman armor and his gladius hanging from his belt.

Percy nodded to his friend and then cupped Annabeth's cheeks, "Don't leave my side. I promise you, I will_ always_ love you. No matter what. And I will wait for you." His sea-green eyes swarmed with tears and he repeated those words in her ear.

_I will wait for you._

**_Drifting in the foam._**

Percy looked back at his comrades, the Greeks and the Romans. Chiron stood near the front with the other Five in the Prophecy. His eyes were hard with determination and hope. The gods were mounted in their chariots next to him, all battle ready.

All ready to defend their home.

Percy turned to Annabeth, who stood next to him and she said, "We'll make it home. I promise." She kissed his softly on the lips and gazed into his eyes.

_Promise._

**_Little solider boy, come marching home._**

"For Olympus!" The battle-cry rose through the crowd and Blackjack shot into the air, with Percy and Annabeth on his back, as he flew towards the enemy. Swords clashed and Percy yelled orders to his ranks, slashing at the monsters. He could feel his heart beat...beating in his chest.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump...thump...thump...

**_Brave solider boy, come marching home._**

Sally closed her eyes and then the door opened. Everyone at the table turned and gasped.

Annabeth stood there, her eyes red and bloodshot, her clothes torn and bloody. "Annabeth!" The Chases ran forward and embraced their daughter and in a second, Sally and Paul joined them, hugging the daughter of Athena.

"Where's my son?" Sally whispered to Annabeth, who was trying to steady herself from collapsing.

Just as she said that, a boy appeared at the door, on crutches and a sling around his arm. He looked almost dead on his feet, black hair clotted with blood and he was breathing heavily. When he looked up, Sally choked back a cry before tackling the boy with a fierce hug. He gasped and stumbled back but somehow managed to stay standing, leaning on his crutches. He was several inches taller than her and he gazing into her brown eyes. "_Percy."_

Despite being exhausted and bleeding out in the hall, he gave her a wide grin and whispered, "Mom."

**_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. _**

**_Like fragile, tiny shells,_**

**_Drifting in the foam._**

**_Little solider boy, come marching home._**

**_Brave solider boy, come marching home._**

**_Little solider boy, come marching home._**

**_Brave solider boy, come marching home._**

**The song, Little Solider Boy was from Avatar: The Last Airbender, sang by Iroh to his deceased son, Lu Ten. **


End file.
